bungofandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Cập Nhật
__FORCETOC__ Cập nhật gần đây 06/09/2017 *Chiến dịch Tiềm Hữu Hồn Thư đã kết thúc. *Chiến dịch Nhân đôi Tỉ lệ Tái tạo Tài nguyên đã kết thúc. *Sự kiện Thanh tẩy Bức Chân dung người Sinh viên Đương đại đã bắt đầu từ ngày 06/07/2017 và kết thúc vào 13:59 ngày 20/09/2017 (tức 11:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). *A new limited-time mission has been added. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the event: **Cat Paw **Golden Cat Paw **Cat Paw Set (1 Cat Paw, 1 Golden Cat Paw, 1 Elixir of Refinement) **Golden Cat Paw Set (2 Cat Paw, 4 Golden Cat Paw, 500 Decor Coins. The purchase is limited to 1 per person.) 02/09/2017 *Nhiệm vụ Khẩn: Lửa Hồn cỡ Đại sẽ rớt ở một số map từ 0:00 đến 23:59 ngày 03/09/2017 (tức từ 22:00 ngày 02/09/2017 đến 21:59 ngày 03/09/2017 theo giờ Việt Nam). 30/08/2017 *Sự kiện Nghiên cứu về Masamune Hakuchou đã kết thúc. *Triển khai Chiến dịch Tiềm Hữu Hồn Thư cho đến 13:59 ngày 06/09/2017 (tức 11:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). Trong khoảng thời gian diễn ra chiến dịch, bạn có thể có cơ hội chuyển sinh được Arishima Takeo khi sử dụng Kẹp sách Vàng. Có thể chuyển sinh được mà không sử dụng Kẹp sách Vàng nhưng tỉ lệ rất thấp. **Trong khoảng thời gian diễn ra chiến dịch, nếu bạn chuyển sinh trùng Arishima Takeo, bạn sẽ nhận được 2 Lửa Hồn cỡ Trung, loại ngẫu nhiên. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the campaign: **Gold Bookmark Set (5 Gold Bookmarks, 500 Coins. The purchase is limited to 5 per person.) *Bắt đầu từ ngày 30/08/2017 đến 23:59 ngày 01/09/2017 (tức 21:59 ngày 01/09/2017 theo giờ Việt Nam), giao diện tiêu đề game sẽ chạy thêm thoại đăng nhập của văn hào sẽ được công bố trong tương lai. *Do tính phổ biến, thời gian thu thập các nội thất chủ đề Mùa hè sẽ được kéo dàu cho đến ngày 20/09/2017. Các nội thất theo mùa có thể xem ở tính năng Nội thất tại Tư thư thất. *Triển khai tính năng Lưu giữ Trang phục. Tính năng mới này sẽ giữ lại những trang phục trong đặc biệt của văn hào trong trường hợp văn hào đó Tuyệt bút. Các trang phục này vẫn sẽ có thể dùng được khi bạn chuyển sinh lại được văn hào đó. **Lưu ý rằng điều này sẽ không áp dụng cho các văn hào đã chết trước khi triển khai tính năng. **Ngoài ra, tính năng Lưu giữ Trang phục có thể giữ trang phục đặc biệt khi bạn nhận được từ tham gia sự kiện kể cả khi bạn không có văn hào đó. **Tính năng này nằm ở mục thứ hai trong màn hình Thay đổi Trợ lí tại Tư thư thất. *Lỗi không hiển thị đúng thư đã được khắc phục. 22/08/2017 *Triển khai Chiến dịch Cường hóa Văn hào từ ngày 22/08/2017 đến 23:59 ngày 27/08/2017 (tức 21:59 ngày 27/08/2017 theo giờ Việt Nam). **Trong thời gian diễn ra chiến dịch, kinh nghiệm và tỉ lệ rớt Lửa Hồn sẽ được nhân đôi. 19/08/2017 *Nhiệm vụ Khẩn: Lửa Hồn cỡ Đại sẽ rớt ở một số map từ 0:00 đến 23:59 ngày 20/08/2017 (tức từ 22:00 ngày 19/08/2017 đến 21:59 ngày 20/08/2017 theo giờ Việt Nam). 17/08/2017 *Thời gian đổi quà cho sự kiện Câu chuyện Đêm Hè Ma Quái đã kết thúc. *Triển khai sự kiện Nghiên cứu về Masamune Hakuchou sẽ được bắt đầu từ ngày 17/08/2017 đến 13:59 ngày 30/08/2017 (tức 11:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). **Masamune Hakuchou chỉ có thể triệu hồi được trong thời gian này cùng với việc sử dụng "Kẹp sách Chiêu hồn" và 400 mực. Thời gian chuyển sinh Masamune Hakuchou là 03:03:00. *Chiến dịch Nhân đôi Tỉ lệ Tái tạo Tài nguyên sẽ bắt đầu từ ngày 17/08/2017 đến 13:59 ngày 05/09/2017 (tức 11:59 theo giờ Việt Nam. Trong khoảng thời gian diễn ra chiến dịch, tỉ lệ tái tạo tự nhiên của mực và lương thực sẽ được nhân đôi. *Nhiệm vụ giới hạn thời gian mới đã được thêm vào. *Thứ mới đã được thêm vào. *Cửa hàng đã bắt đầu bán các vật dụng liên quan trong khoảng thời gian diễn ra sự kiện: **Kẹp sách Chiêu hồn **Bộ Kẹp sách (5 Kẹp sách Chiêu hồn, 400 Kim hóa. Mỗi người có thể mua 3 lần.) **Bộ Nghiên cứu (1 Kẹp sách Chiêu hồn, 1000 mực) 11/08/2017 *Nhiệm vụ Khẩn: Lửa Hồn cỡ Đại sẽ rớt ở một số map từ 0:00 đến 23:59 ngày 13/08/2017(tức từ 22:00 ngày 12/08/2017 đến 21:59 ngày 13/08/2017 theo giờ Việt Nam). 08/09/2017 *Sự kiện Câu chuyện Đêm Hè Ma Quái đã kết thúc. Phần thưởng từ sự kiện vẫn có thể nhận cho đến hết ngày 17/08/2017. *Triển khai tính năng Tản sách. Bạn có thể vào tính năng đi dạo từ Tư thư thất của thủ thư. **Cơ chế của tính năng mới đã được thêm vào trang Cách chơi(遊び方). *Nội thất Kim hóa đã được đổi tên thành Kim hóa/Xu. *Triển khai Chiến dịch Ra mắt Tính năng Đi dạo đến 4:59 ngày 17/08/2017 (tức 2:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). Nhiệm vụ nghiên cứu giới hạn thời gian có thể nhận được Kim hóa/Xu đã được thêm vào và sẽ hoạt động trong khoảng thời gian diễn ra chiến dịch. *Chức năng thông báo đã được thêm vào phiên bản ứng dụng dành cho di động. Chưa triển khai hệ thống thư tín trong trò chơi. 05/08/2017 *Nhiệm vụ Khẩn: Lửa Hồn cỡ Đại sẽ rớt ở một số map từ 0:00 đến 23:59 ngày 06/08/2017 (tức từ 22:00 ngày 05/08/2017 đến 21:59 ngày 06/08/2017 theo giờ Việt Nam). 02/08/2017 *Cơ sở dữ liệu trò chơi đã được cập nhật. *Các lỗi chính tả trong các hồi ức và tiêu đề đã được khắc phục. *Lỗi chuyển BGM trong trang Danh sách Văn hào xảy ra khi phát lại hồi ức đã được khắc phục. *Một số lỗi xảy ra sau khi mở khóa tất cả các Nội thất đã được khắc phục. 26/07/2017 *Sự kiện Câu chuyện Đêm Hè Ma Quái đã bắt đầu từ ngày 26/07/2017 và kết thúc vào 13:59 ngày 09/08/2017 (tức 11:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). Người chơi có thể chuyển sinh văn hào giới hạn Kouda Rohan khi đánh map trong sự kiện này. *Cửa hàng đã bắt đầu bán các vật dụng liên quan trong khoảng thời gian diễn ra sự kiện: **Dấu chân mèo **Dấu chân mèo Vàng **Bộ Dấu chân mèo (1 Dấu chân mèo, 1 Dấu chân mèo Vàng, 1 Tinh luyện Linh dược) **Bộ Dấu chân mèo Vàng (2 Dấu chân mèo, 4 Dấu chân mèo Vàng, 500 Nội thất Kim hóa. Mỗi người chỉ có thể mua một lần.) *Koizumi Yakumo đã được đưa vào danh sách các văn hào có thể chuyển sinh trong Tiềm Hữu Hồn Thư. Thời gian là 4:20:00. *Thực đường đã được cập nhật với thực đơn và hồi ức mới. *Lỗi chính tả trong hồ sơ của Miyoshi Tatsuji trong Danh sách Văn hào đã được khắc phục. Sắp tới Sẽ được thông báo sau Lưu trữ *Lưu trữ năm 2017 *Lưu trữ năm 2016